Of Foxes and Wolves
by WingZero92
Summary: What if, instead of Hatake Kakashi, two previously unknown jounins were in command of Team 7? What if they were actually trained to fight? First submission and attempt at a fanfiction...Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Yo. This is my first ever fanfiction, and since I barely got a passing grade in English, it wont be brilliant. This is only here because my friend [better known on here as Foxyhottie] and I were very bored at 1:30 in the morning.

Now just like to note that I don't own anything, actually I co-own the plot and the two OCs used. And that this has a slightly skilled, slightly vengeful Naruto [for reasons that will be explained if this story is actually written past this chapter] and some other slight changes.

Also, Sasuke or Kakashi fans, leave now, you will not like what I have in store for them. Sakura will be changed, but very little [only giving her proper training and taking her fangirlish attitude away] and Naruto will become a proper ninja [no orange]

One final thing, the gennin are all 15.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After settling the little demons with the patented Big-Head-No-Jutsu, Iruka began calling out the names of the teams. Naruto phased out the first sets of names, Sakura was thinking about 'Her Sasuke-kun' falling madly in love with her after she helps him defeat a dangerous enemy [yeah right] and the little emo in the corner? He was thinking about killing his brother [wishful thinking kiddies aint they?]

Naruto, noticing that his name was next, started to pay attention to what his soon-to-be-former-sensei was saying.

"...Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, And Uchiha Sasuke." This was followed by a series of things;

Naruto, who had been cheering about having his Sakura-Chan on his team, started to smack his head repeatedly against the table. This was oddly enough the exact opposite of what Sakura did. After smacking her large forehead against the table at hearing her partnered with Uzumaki, she jumped up just as Naruto deflated at hearing Sasuke's name. As for Sasuke, he just sat there, being emo...Moving on!

After quickly restoring order, Iruka continued "Now, Team 7, your sensei will be Hata...Wait, it seems there has been a last minute change; your senseis will be Tsuki Akane and Noboru Hayato. Hmm, looks like you have two jounin sensei; although unusual it isn't unheard of, though that normally has some special circumstances.

Ok team 8..."

While the gennin hopefuls were being assigned squads, the jounin senseis were in the teacher's lounge talking about their teams of hopefuls. As usual Hatake Kakashi was bragging about teaching the almighty Uchiha survivor, when two unusual poofs were heard. One being a crack of flame and the other a swirl of ice crystals.

"Yo." came the greeting from the male of the two. He stood at roughly 6ft and wore a burnt orange variant of the standard jounin outfit with a solid black flak vest. He wore fingerless gloves with a metal plate fixed to the back of them, engraved with the kanji for wolf in dark red. Around his neck was a black choker with an ice blue wolf's head charm on it. His forehead protector was on his head, holding back his spiked black hair. His eyes were hidden from view behind a pair of black framed, dark red tinted sunglasses.

Next to him was a slightly shorter woman, standing at about 5"8' wearing a v-neck black long-sleeved top, black shorts with belts made of a dark leather. On her feet she wore black combat boots with orange laces. She also had fingerless gloves, the same as the man's, except with the kanji for fox in ice blue. A black chocker with orange fox head charm was around her neck. Her spikey black hair was held out of her eyes by her forehead protector. Neither of the pair looked older than 19.

"Heya, we're the jounin senseis leading squad 7; we're not too late are we? _SOMEONE_ decided that he'd hide my necklace" The other jounins sweatdropped as the shorter of the pair smacked the dark orange shinobi upside the head. The boy winced slightly and rubbed the spot where she had just hit.

"Ow, tch, no need to be so mean foxy-chan. It was only a joke, plus it's your fault you slept in, and you came to the door in only a tow...Ow, what I do that time?" Ignoring her companion, the girl continued, only to be interrupted by the Cyclopes jounin Kakashi.

"Excuse me miss..."

"Akane"

"Excuse me Miss Akane, but did I hear correctly? Are you and that baka really teachers for squad 7, or are you just trying to get to Uchiha Sasuke? I'm sure I made it clear to the Hokage, I _need_ to train Sasuke. I am the only one capable of teaching him how to use the sharinngan. It would be best if you two amateurs..." Hatake never finished that sentence, as ice was currently applying quite severe pressure to a certain sensitive area on the masked jounin's body which probably helped him in that decision.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once luv. We have no interest in the Uchiha's bloodline and we know that the council has approached you to train the emo. However we are ninja of Konoha and as such, have been given this posting by the old buzzard I mean Hokage. So we are going to train Naruto to control his fluffy friend and teach all three with the same unbiased opinions impeding our judgement. Now, if that was all you said, then I'd make do with this"

The pressure around Kakashi's wedding vegetables began to lessen, nearly causing him to sigh with relief but before he had chance to, two loud popping sounds, followed by a very high pitched "Meep" on Kakashi's part and the cringing of every man in the room.

"But since you insulted not only mine but my partner's skills, and also called him a baka when I'm the only person allowed to do so, well...Be glad it was only your ability to have kids that I crushed"

The man that arrived with her tapped his quite disturbing partener on the shoulder, seemingly almost in physical pain after witnessing what had just happened.

"Erm, Foxy, that was abit harsh, don't you think? And come-on, we need to go pick up our brats. Everyone else is gone"

Sighing, Akane nodded her head and both left the same way they entered, except the only witness was one Hatake Kakashi, who was currently in the foetal position trying to regain some of the feeling between his legs.

"Ahhh, where are those damned senseis? They better get here soon or I'm going to break something expensive. Maybe the teme's face..."

Yes, it was true to say that Uzumaki Naruto was slightly bored, but even the human ice-cube was beginning to crack after 45 minutes of squealing from the pink-haired banshee. Also the fact that he was an Uchiha, and these two sensei were obviously so bad they needed to double up to perform the role of one normal jounin to teach him how to get enough power to kill his brother didn't interest him at all. Just as Naruto was placing the eraser on top of the door, two loud cracks alerted two of the gennin to the new presences. Like in the teacher's lounge, the man was first to speak.

"Yo. Sorry we're late, there was a...altercation between Foxy-chan here and another jounin. Anyways if one of you would wake Mr. Duckbutt over there you can meet us on the roof in 5 minutes. Ja Ne"

And with that the two mysterious jounins vanished. "That was so cool" muttered Naruto as he walked out the room, followed shortly by Sasuke, disturbed from his dreams by the feeling of girly lips on his? Sputtering, he realised what had happened and had a small seizure before sprinting out the room. Sakura merely grinned and skipped out behind her two team-mates.

On the roof the three gennin saw an unusual sight of one jounin, the guy, who was rubbing the back of his head whilst grinning apologetically. From their position on the other end of the roof, they could only hear parts of the conversation.

"Sorry Foxy-chan.....It was shiny...I like shiny things"

"Baka...I know.......Grab at it like that...scared the crap outa me"

Smack! The three 15 year olds sweatdropped at the antics of their supposed teachers as the female smacked the taller shinobi upside the head again before beckoning the students over.

"Okay, sorry bout that. This baka should learn to behave. Anyway, time for introductions. I'm Tsuki Akane, 19 year old kunoichi of Konoha. My likes are Foxes, wolves, learning new jutsu, my friend the semi-lovable baka over here and chocolate. My dislikes are perverts (yes I'm looking at you Hayato-_chan_) and arrogant pricks who think their clan name means everything. My hobbies are training, drawing, hanging out with the pyromaniac there and eating chocolate. My dream is to find a way to keep this choker around my neck away from Hayato here. I swear he should never have gotten it for me if all he does is hiding it." She ended her speech smacking Hayato upside the head. After rubbing his sore head and mock glaring at Akane, who returned it while grinning playfully, started his introduction.

"Well, as you shoulda guessed the names Hayato, Noboru Hayato. My likes are things that go boom, Ramen, Foxy-chan there, wolves and foxes. I dislike traitors, snakes, and those who abandon their comrades."

Akane noticing the sideways glance towards the floor as Hayato mentioned traitors placed a hand of his shoulder. Turning he smiled up at her.

"I hate clans who consider themselves superior because of their bloodline and the preferred method for dealing with certain...issues. My hobbies are drawing, training, hanging out with Foxy-chan, and blowing things up. My dream is to become the strongest ninja in this village, and to have back a good friend of mine. Okay blondie! You're up." The two jounin look at the newly dubbed blondie just as he began his introduction.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, training and the people who don't hate me. I dislike arrogant bastards like Sasuke-teme, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and I really don't like sushi. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My dream is to become Hokage, and to make everyone notice me. Dattebayo!"

Akane sweatdropped at the idea of two ramen lovers (and also the Dattebayo) pointed to Sakura as she announced "Okay, Pinky you're up."

Grumbling about the Pinky comment, Sakura began to speak. "I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are _*sideways glance at Sasuke*_ squeeeeeeeeeeeeee! My dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig, and perverts. My hobbies are _*another glance at Sasuke, causing one thing to go through the two jounin's minds 'Stalker much?'_* Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And my dream is t..."

"Okay, Okay we get it, Sasuke=squeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Speaking of the duckbutt, you. Go" Interrupted the now half deaf Hayato.

"The Names UCHIHA Sasuke _*Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee [guess who]*_ I have no likes, I dislike everything, _especially_ my fangirls"

"Shannaro, take that Ino-pig, squeeeeeehmph [Akane made a mental note to thank Hayato for that one]"

"And I have no dreams just the ambition to kill a certain man. Also to restore my clan" Finished Sasuke, in a tone only an emo of his calibre could create. Hayato, who noticed that if he kept hold of Sakura too much longer she would suffocate, released her and spoke.

"Ok, now that short, dark and emo over there has proven my theory of the Uchiha clan being completely screwed over, I say that you all go home and rest, because tomorrow, your final exam will take place. Before anyone asks, you will find out at 6am. Well, I'm off; I got an itch that needs scratching. Care to join me foxychan? Ow, stop smacking me round the head; I was referring to the other type of itch,

Ero-kitsune-chan"

"Yeah yeah, one second. And one last thing kids, don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke"

And with that, the gennin were left alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Continue or not? I may be posting the introduction of another idea I've had sometime during the week, and I might be posting a couple of one-shots aswell, though that depends on how long away from coursework/homework I get.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm doing another chapter, and this is where it should all start to develop. Thanks to DragonSaphira for reviewing and actually being interested in this story. Nice to know someone likes it.

And no, no adoption for Naruto, and I don't plan on the brother/sister relationship, as of yet. But they are going to be friendly towards him.

Anyway, since I'm adding this to a fanfiction website and not to the actual series, I would think saying 'I do not own Naruto' is unneeded but I've said it now so on with the story…

Next morning at 6am sharp, we find our favourite little Uchiha turning up at the specified meeting point [I am aware of the lack of one in the first chapter, but it's the training grounds like in the manga/anime] and without breakfast. Noticing that he was the only one around he soon fell asleep while leaning against one of the training posts.

At 6:15 Sakura arrived, after deciding that an apple and a left-over rice ball was technically not a breakfast, to find the Uchiha heir asleep against his log. Barely suppressing a giggle at Sasuke's sleeping form; she sat down next to the middle log and soon found herself drifting off.

It wasn't until 6:30, that Naruto arrived. Sporting a slightly different outfit. Instead of orange and blue with a big white collar, he now wore a less baggy black and orange (a slightly darker orange too) version with no oversized collar [Think shippuden]. This wardrobe change wasn't the cause of his lateness, his daily routine of training and breakfast feast at Ichiraku's did however.

The second Naruto arrived two loud cracks signalled the arrival of the two senseis.

"Yo. Sorry we're late. Foxy here *Smack*" Hayato winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're late because you went too hard on me last night" Yelled an angry Akane, only to blush at noticing the three (now awake) gennin's stare and realising what she had just said.

"U…um…m…We were only training. I swear. Right Hayato?"

"Eheh, yeah. But I _did_ take you to Ichiraku's after, and you _did_ fall asleep on my shoulder. And I _did_ have to take you back to yours…*Smack* shoulda seen that one coming" Though he whispered the last part, Akane smirked and whispered back "Yeah you should have baka-kun, but at least you didn't go further"

Regaining their composure Akane turned her attention to the two angry and one brooding gennin.

"Okay, now that we're here. Its time for the test" Nodding to Hayato, he pulls out two bells.

"Now, each of us will have a bell. And you three have to get one each. Now since there's three of you and two of these little fellas"

Hayato points to bells in his hands.

"The one of you who doesn't get the bell gets sent back to the academy. You have only got until noon and if none of you get a bell, then you all get to do another year. So come at us with intent to kill or you don't stand a hope in hell. Now, any questions?" As Hayato finished Sasuke pulled out a kunai and charged at Akane. Before he reached her Hayato had appeared infront of him, grabbed the wrist of his hand holding the kunai and had pinned Sasuke to the ground.

"Steady on there Uchiha. You made two mistakes. One, you attacked Akane-Chan. Now if you paid attention, I still hold both bells, so how would attacking her help? Two, I didn't say go now did I? Jumping the gun can be deadly in the field. Any questions you two?" Getting off the fuming Uchiha gennin, Akane offered a hand and pulled Hayato up.

"Something's bugging me sensei, you said that one of us got sent back at least, but how many two man gennin cells do you see around here? I heard someone talking to Jiji the other day, talking about seeing underneath the underneath or something. So is there a second test within the first? Like teamwork or decision making?"

Now, the two jounin were surprised. Not by the questions, but by who had asked them. Wasn't Naruto the academy deadlast, only on this team because Sasuke and Sakura were the highest scoring? Akane was about to talk but was interrupted by Sakura's fist smacking Naruto to the ground.

"BAKA! How dare you question Akane-Sensei and Hayato-Sensei? And how did you guess something that stupid in the first place?" Screamed an enraged Sakura, she was about to continue but Akane interrupted.

"Actually Pinky, Naruto is right on both parts. No, you don't have two man gennin teams and yes, there is a second motive behind this test. To work effectively carry out many missions teamwork is vital and you must be prepared to go in harms way to fight for your friends, even against stronger opponents. As duckbutt over here proved, a gennin can't take on a jounin, even an unprepared one. But I'm curious Naruto, your file says you got lowest grades, how did you figure that out? And that's a new look, not as bad as before, but waaay too much orange"

Naruto, surprisingly unharmed from the fist-o-death, grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I decided that since I am actually a ninja now I should start acting like one. Plus if you look at my grades for field tactics, and my track record of outrunning ANBU, I do my best thinking under pressure. And it's not a 'Here-I-am-come-kill-me' orange no more and your boyfriend *smack* Ow! Ok sensei, not boyfriend. Anyway, your _friend _wears orange too, and he's a jounin" Ignoring the smirking Hayato, Akane sighed, this was going to be one hell of an adventure. Hayato, pumping a fist into the air shouted.

"Alright! Since me fellow orange wearer here bailed emo-boy out, Pinky restrained herself from using fangirl-no-jutsu on said emo-boy means you all pass! Now, who's up for Ichiraku's? My treat" At this Naruto was beyond happy, he was one step closer to Hokage and got free ramen, he jumped up and down cheering. Sakura was obviously happy too, not only was she not beating on Naruto, she also forgot about Sasuke. All she cared about was making her parents proud. Sasuke, well his smirk was more pronounced, but no one could notice.

After Ichiraku's, and a slightly disturbing amount of ramen ingested by Naruto, Hayato, and surprisingly Akane who blamed her appetite on spending to much time around Baka-Chan (Hayato got a smack round the head for complaining about the pet-name) the gennin were told to go celebrate. However before Naruto could go annoy the Hokage, Hayato pulled him aside.

"Look, you know about a certain, unique trait you have right kid?" Naruto nodded apprehensively, tensing slightly as if getting ready to run.

Akane put up her hands. "Whoa, ease up kid! We don't care about Fluffy. In fact, that's the reason we're here. You see Hayato is an expert in sealing, near the level of a certain perverted Sannin. And I'm here due to my Kekai Genkai, I can withstand even the largest levels of chakra. So if you did go all tall, dark and vulpine, then I could get close enough to slap on a seal that Ero-sannin and Hayato designed. Plus, we don't see you as Kyuubi, but the container for it." At this, Naruto relaxed, and a small, content smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, sensei. At least there are some people out there that think that. Now, I'm sure that isn't the only thing you have to tell me. Kyuubi told me about my parents. I spoke to him the other night, when Mizuki-teme told me about him. That's partly the reason for why I dropped the idiot mask, even if only a little" Seeing his senseis exchange confused looks, Naruto said "You…? You don't know about my parents do you? Well since you're my senseis I should tell you, plus the accepting-Kyuubi deal makes me trust you. My father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth, can you believe that? And my mother was Kushina something, Kyuubi heard my dad say her name before the sealing was complete"

Now to say the two jounin were shocked was an understatement, much as saying the sun is a tad warm. But it was logical seeing as if you add a jounin outfit and a cape, take away the whiskers and add abit of muscle to Naruto and you got yondaime. But Kushina was a surprise. Rouge Whirlpool Nin turned Konoha kunoichi who rose to the rank of ANBU captain, had fallen pregnant but had claimed it was a one-night stand and that she never revealed the father, and had gone into labour hours before Kyuubi arrived and died of 'complications' (A tree into the ward she was resting in after the birth was classed as that yes) couldn't have had anything with the Hokage surely. But it did answer why he was named after a ramen topping (Minato was a fan of ramen) and shared the Uzumaki name with Kushina.

"Well, thank you for trusting us Naruto. Now go home and rest. I'm sure that talking about your parents and Kyuubi has taken its mental toll. We'll send a messenger bird to the other two, but make sure you're at the bridge leading to our training grounds at 9am tomorrow. And get some decent food. Ramen isn't something to be eaten every meal (Akane blinked at this) and one last thing. Good work today, normally it isn't until after the fight people realise the true meaning behind the test" Hayato smiled as he patted his fellow ramen lover on the head. Smiling a big, but not fake, grin Naruto nodded before walking away.

"That was sweet of you Hayato-Kun. But tell me, do you really eat other things than ramen?" Akane enquired with a small, evil smirk.

"Ehem, yeah actually Akane-Chan. Why do you ask?"

"Because we always go to that ramen stand after training. Why don't you take me for something else?"

"Well, you see. You know we get told we act like a couple by everyone?" A nod in confirmation by Akane "Well Ichiraku's is the only place we can without it seeming like a date" Akane 'lightly' smacks her slightly embarrassed companion upside the head.

"Well after training is over tomorrow we're going to that new restaurant…I hear they do an offer on some lovely chocolate cakes. And yes, you're paying. It's the least you can do after being such a baka all these years. Well it's getting late and I don't want any more embarrassing moments like this morning. So buh-bye Baka-Chan"

"*Sigh* Later Foxy-Chan" And with two cracks, the jounin sensei poofed to their respective homes (which were ironically on the same street)

Okay, there you have it. Second chapter. Now I'm letting my friend Foxy beta this (who as you may have guessed, is who Akane Tsuki is based on ((She chose the name herself too)) and have her own input on the story.

Once again people, review and comment please, and flames will be laughed at then ignored. Well anyways, later.

_Foxy-Sama here! That's FoxChan if you know me ^^ And yes I do hit WingZero sometimes like that and if anyone watches NCIS you know what to say after every smack….GIBBS STYLE!!!!!!! Now if it wasn't for me this whole fic would be one paragraph, have millions of commas and also American names. So don't you all just love me being here? Be careful how you answer that because I can find out where you live…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I'm back for chapter 3. Apparently people like my fic so far. LORD of interesting and Roland, thanks. And 'what ever' I'll try and tone down the hate, Sakura will start to be less of a fangirl. And I'm new, so I can't help not having the wording 100% down yet, but I'm working on it with my good friend and beta Foxyhottie. Anyway standard disclaimer rules apply here people, Naruto and all recognised characters don't belong to me.

Surprisingly all three gennin made it to the training grounds at the same time the next morning, only to find their two senseis sparring.

"You know Foxy without my Justus you can kick my ass, literally" panted a bruised Hayato.

"Y…Y…Y...Ye...Yeah. But you still got me on stamina and chakra. Oh look. The kids are here." replied a less injured but more tired Kunoichi, who was bent over breathing very heavily compared to the upright and relatively steadily breathing male. Akane calmed her breathing, stood up and pulled out 5 strips of paper.

"Okay kiddies today we're going to focus on individual skills. First we need to check your chakra affinities so Uchiha your first" Sasuke merely smirked at Akane and took the paper offered only to draw a blank on what to do next. Luckily Naruto had seen this before and added his own thoughts.

"Focus your chakra into the card teme. What happens determines your affinity and the type of jutsu your naturally good at. Akane-sensei, why don't you show Uchiha how it works?" Nodding, Akane focused some chakra into one of the cards, which promptly became saturated, before freezing.

"See? That shows I am both a water user, and an ice user. Okay Uchiha, go"

Frowning at the casual dismissal Sasuke did as he was told. His card suddenly burst into flames and turned to ash. Hayato merely shrugged.

"Most Uchiha's have a fire affinity. Unfortunately I don't have many fire jutsu, and what I do have are to high ranked for a gennin. But I could get some scrolls for you to study if you want" Sasuke merely 'Hn'ed and sat down waiting for his team mates who were naturally not going to get better results than him.

Naruto stepped up next and focused his chakra into his hand and watched as the paper split straight down the middle before both halves crackled as if an electrical current was passing through them. Akane nodded this time

"Very interesting, he wears orange, likes ramen, is a knucklehead and has the same two affinities as you Baka-Chan, this should make training a little easier…wait now there's two of them!" Akane falls into a slump mumbling about the world ending or something like that. Naruto smiled at his result and walked back over to where he had been standing next to Sakura. Said pinkette grabbed her card and focused only a fraction of the chakra that Naruto and sasuke had, and almost jumped when the card did an exact replay of Akane's, get wet then freeze (if only mildly damp and not a hundred percent frozen) Hayato merely raised an eyebrow, and chuckled while looking at his fellow jounin teacher who had recovered.

"Well Foxy, it seems that I'm not the only one training a kid in the ways of my element *Smack* Ow, now was that really necessary? *Smack* Why do I even try?"

Sasuke decided that for an Uchiha he wasn't being given enough (read: all) the attention.

"Why do the worthless deadlast and the pink-haired bitch with the oversized forehead get special training? Yet I, an _elite_ Uchiha, have to make do with some stupid scrolls?" He regretted that the moment he finished his sentence. Couple of reasons come to mind for this, it could have been the kunai pressing against his neck courtesy of Naruto. Or possibly the two senbon mere millimetres away from his precious eyes, that responsibility went to Akane. The worst however, came from a _very _sad yet pissed pink haired 'bitch'. The kunai digging into his crotch…Yeah that would also explain Hayato holding Sakura back, yet one hand covering his own equipment. Very slowly Akane leant forward and, without moving the senbon at all, whispered into a certain terrified Sasuke's ear.

"You know Uchiha I could kill you now and all present would agree that a training accident can be a bad way to go. But I would rather not have the council on our collective asses again. But since an apparent fangirl just neutered you *Whimpers heard from Hayato and Naruto, an eep came from Sasuke* I'd say that you're screwed for life" Akane relaxed her grip on the senbon, pricking Sasuke on the nose as they fell to the ground. Naruto took a few deep breathes and lowered the kunai, but not before whispering "Sakura-Chan is not a bitch. And for the record Uchiha her forehead is cute" This phrase didn't go unheard by Sakura, who blushed and, when Hayato had let go after deeming the threat to his and his blond student's manliness within safe limits (the presence of a now emotionally unstable gennin and Akane Tsuki somewhat lowered these limits) nervously fidgeted with her fingers (Like Hinata does) and shyly looked at Naruto.

"You really mean that Naruto?" Naruto blushed but only a hint of pink could be seen.

"Hai, I do Sakura-Chan" Akane, never a fan of soppy romance, interrupted the two blushing gennin.

"Okay you two sort out your personal lives after training, how about you two gakis come along with Baka-Chan and me"

"Baka-Chan and I Foxy"

***smack***

"Ok, got it. Shutting up now"

"Anyways, why don't you two come with the Baka here to that nice Dango restaurant that just opened? The guys treat. Now, since we can't do any Tai-jutsu thanks to a certain injury Sasuke has (Sakura looked nervous when her handiwork was mentioned) I guess I'll patch him up and get him up to speed. Now lets go climb some trees!" Finished Akane with a yell. Sakura looked at her quizzically and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"This is a chakra control exercise; Rank D; Can be used in conjunction with higher rank methods to achieve specialised control techniques" Akane merely nodded, surprised that a green academy student like himself knew that much.

"Ok Blondie, can you actually do that?" Naruto shook his head "Well focus your chakra into your feet. Too much and you blow a hole in the tree…And NO Hayato, don't even think about it. I was pulling splinters out of me for over a week…Damn, I need some chocolate now. Ahem where was I? Oh yes too little and you won't stick. Now, mark your position up the tree with these kunai" She said, throwing a kunai at each gennin's foot causing Sasuke to recoil slightly and cringe.

Hayato decided it was time for the spoilt brat, I mean the honourable Uchiha heir to toughen up. So he walked over to him and bent to reach his eye level. Okay I'm sorry about what happened to your little friend, but I think Foxy can still save it" he grinned mischievously "Though increasing the size is another issue. But since you know what to do. I'm giving you this session off to go heal okay? After Foxy has done her healing I'll give you a scroll with some basic fire controlling techniques…Just go easy on the little fellow for a week or so. Trust me when I say it's worth the boredom" Beckoning Akane over, Hayato went to check up on the two tree climbing gennin whilst his jounin partner healed the slightly scared Sasuke.

A few hours later we rejoin the nearly whole team as they walk into the restaurant and ordered their snacks. Sakura decided to break the awkward silence between her and Naruto. Ignoring the two jounin who were bickering over their female sensei eating too much chocolate.

"You know Naruto, since becoming a gennin you're really maturing. And you stood up for me today infront of Sasuke." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well Sakura-Chan I will survive longer if I don't run headlong into every battle with no plan of action. And the teme deserved everything he got. What do you see in him anyway?" Sakura sighed.

"I really don't know. But I don't like him anymore, he is merely a member of my gennin squad and I cannot let my personal life disturb that. I know you still like me Naruto but I want to focus on my training for the time being. I'm sick of being the weak little fangirl. And I'm just not ready to being dating someone like you; two days ago I couldn't be in the same room. I hope you understand all this…No offence" Naruto merely waved his hand dismissively.

"Meh, I've waited this long plus at least we can get to some real training. It's a shame about Sasuke in a way. He only got like that because our senseis can show us more specialised jutsu. But Hayato-sensei did offer and give him some fire jutsu theory scrolls. Just like we got our affinity scrolls" This was true, both Naruto and Sakura had received scrolls on controlling their chakra elements. Hayato walked dejectedly over to the pair of teens.

"Ok you two, don't stay out too late. Tomorrow we start with missions but remember that training times for the morning routine still stand. 6:30am sharp and after an hour for lunch from 12:00pm to 1:00pm, we meet at the mission hall. Okay then I have to get this hyperactive nut home, Ja Ne." He walked out the store, slightly pushing a giddy Akane in front of him mumbling about 'damn cakes' and 'that was waaaaaay too much chocolate she ate there'.

The gennin pair stayed talking for a little while longer before calling it a night. Naruto walking Sakura to her home, before carrying on towards his house for a quick cup of ramen before heading out to train.

Sasuke Uchiha was given a clean bill of health by the nurses at the hospital. However this was to avoid any confrontation with sharp pointy objects in certain areas there shouldn't be. Sadly, no matter what the doctors could do about the stick that was so far up the Uchiha's ass he could spit toothpicks was not coming loose anytime soon. Grumbling about inferior pink-haired bitches and their inferior weapons attacking his elite (and very sore) manhood the last Uchiha limped away from the hospital, hoping to the powers that be he saw no fangirls. A shame Ino Yamanaka has made a name for herself as one of Konoha's three best stalkers really; poor Sasuke couldn't walk for a week after running from his fan club and reopening some of his wounds.

Yo. WingZero here. Here's chapter 3. I decided to put a little NaruSaku in here since they are the only team 7 based pairing that makes sense and that people who search NaruSaku often want some romance between them. But I warn you now, there won't be too many romantic moments and I still don't know if I am going to actually write them in love. Anyway Sasuke will be missing for the next chapter or so. I want to focus on the specialist training for the two senseis and Naruto and Sakura [Note that the gennin will be similar to the two jounin]


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I've been kinda busy recently, believe it or not I have a fangirl stalker…So long story short, I cant be left alone with her otherwise I have a half naked fangirl trying to do certain 'things' to me (Wouldn't mind it wasn't for the fact she is a) Ugly and B) I just don't like her. Luckily Foxy-Sama has come up with a plan, that I wont tell you incase a certain stalker reads this. Ok, enough of my excuses (better than Hatake's I hope) and on with the show! And I warn you now, there will be abit of a timeskip, but that saves you reading about many days of repetitive training. Oh wait, almost forgot the reviews! Okay first ANITA. It's called fanfiction for a reason, I can change whoever I want, and it's because of what is implied (Kakashi teaching team 7 very little, yet Sasuke suddenly becomes worthy of Chidori and Naruto is literally tossed aside in favour of the Uchiha by Kakashi. I think I have a right to show him as the ass that he is if you read underneath the underneath (and to think he said that those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash, there's some irony for you)

Wrong Time For Dreaming. First off, dreaming is never wrong and second, thanks for the positive review. Though I feel a traitor to my gender for doing that to another male, Foxy liked it and it was funny.

Whirlpool-Maelstrom, Awesome name. And no need to fell sorry for him yet, the snake hickey of doom is yet to come *evil laughter* and again, thanks for the positive review.

I'm sure I can persuade the ever beautiful Foxy-Chan to comment on some reviews too.

_Timeskip, three weeks after chapter 3 ended._

'_Three, two, one_'

*Boom*

"Oh for the love of kami, will you two stop that! How many times do I have to tell you? Trying to turn a can of deodorant into a missile by pumping ungodly amounts of chakra into it won't work!" Screamed an irate kunoichi at her two teammates. Now normally it would be the female jounin getting angry, but she was off on another of her so-called after 'mission' (Chore if you listened to the male duo) snack break (She stole Hayato's wallet again and was buying out a whole store of chocolate…again) so it was down to her new favourite minion *coughstudentcough* who picked up the reigns in her absence.

Yes, Haruno Sakura had decided that since king of the emo didn't like her, and Naruto was now her best friend, she would become more like a ninja, and less like a banshee. And had even started to patch things up with Yamamaka Ino of all people.

Taking a few deep breaths and smoothing out some non-existent wrinkles in her now dark red dress (think her normal outfit but very dark, almost purple red) she glared at the two troublemakers, Naruto and Hayato. As it turns out, Naruto and Hayato were practically twins, ignoring the age gap, and Naruto now wore a similar outfit to his favourite (when Akane wasn't around) sensei. Unfortunately as Naruto found his new twin, Konoha had a bout of orangephobia. The fear of the twin orange blurs that were the cause of more than a few pranks in the weeks following, the formation of the 6th Konoha Corps, 66th battalion (the irony of the team's designation wasn't lost on most villagers).

As our two, now probably doomed, heroes flinched away from the fuming teen, Naruto had an idea.

"Okay Sakura-Chan, if you let us off with a light beating we have time to go to that new place you like. You know the one with the cherry Dango?" (A/N: No idea what that would taste like, but I've decided Sakura will have a Dango addiction)

Sakura's shoulders visibly relaxed and after a swift, fairly painless beating for the pair she led them towards their unofficial third home (after their respective houses and Ichiraku's Ramen) for some compensation for eliminating their training grounds got a third time that week (Hayato regretted to note it was only Tuesday) due to some meaningless experiment on the behalf of the two orange clad shinobi.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was found at the restaurant eating what they guessed was tomato soup. After giving the traditional Uchiha 'Hn' Hayato began grilling the Uchiha heir about his scroll training. While this was going on, and Naruto and Sakura arguing over the amount Naruto could afford, Akane skipped in after spending only the majority of her fellow sensei's money and immediately Naruto shot up like a meerkat _**'Kit, I sense danger approaching, what did you blow up this time?'**_ sighed an exasperated, and slightly scared demon fox.

"Oh boys" Sang Akane in a sickly sweet voice that promised only bad things for the two in question. "Why is our lovely training area a crater again? The deodorant missile or your little project to increase the power of exploding tags? Or maybe you tried to light a chakra enhanced flour bomb" Student and sensei silently exchanged looks, hoping to find a way to defuse the situation.

"Look Foxy, no one was injured this time and you have just spent all my money on chocolate so how bout a hug and an apology?"

"Yeah Hayato-Sensei is right, no harm done right? I mean the training grounds are insured against ninja research right? So we don't have to pay anything to put the tress back, and fill in the hole, and regrow the grass, and *smack* Ok ok Sakura-Chan no talking" Falling prey to the dreaded puppy-dog-eyes no-jutsu Akane gave in and joined the team outing.

An hour later Team 7 was heading into the Hokage tower to retrieve their next mission. Smirking under his hat, the third Hokage of Konoha handed Akane a scroll with a large D on it. Noticing the paper the scroll was made from and the fact that D missions were never made from the highly durable synthetic paper everyone in the room knew what that scroll was. To catch the fire Daimio's wife's cat Tora.

"_Sigh_ Ok team, operation 'Catch that bugger of a demon cat for the….57th? Time' begins in five minutes" nodding dejectedly the genin of team 7 and their jounin teacher Noboru Hayato.

"Okay, this is Blondie *_illegible grumbling_*. I'm at position Alpha, target is in sight"

"This is Duckbutt, never letting Sakura pick codenames again, at Charlie, lost visual contact with target, but its Chakra signature is nearby"

"Baka-Sensei, at position Beta, target is in sight. And was the Baka really necessary? *_Smack_* ok, so it was. Troublesome Foxes and their troublesome kits…..OW"

"Vixen, also at Beta, confirmed sighting of the target, and confirmation that Baka-sensei is indeed a correct codename."

"Blossom at Delta, Target is inside visual range, all units launch attacks in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…NOW!"

After several minutes of scuffling, and a rather scratched Naruto, a brooding Uchiha with a bump upside his head and a semi-conscious Hayato, Team 7 returned to the Hokage tower with a cat softly purring as Sakura held it while stroking its ears.

"Ok team 7. I see you have captured the target, here is you payment. Now next we have dog walking, the Yamamakas have requested a team to weed their gardens, and…" The Hokage was cut off by a loud shout of "Hell no" from a certain blond haired gennin.

"Oji-san, with all due respect. There chores are capable of being handled by academy students, and if team 7 is ever to function as a coherent unit, field experience is vital, as is combat experience. So with this in mind I ask you to give us something that a)Doesn't suck, and B) will allow us to have some experience of missions away from the safety of Konoha" Sakura had stopped mid slap, unable to connect her fist to the back out of his head due to the large level of shock she was in. Naruto had put a well reasoned and mostly respectful argument across. Smirking, she began to wonder is Naruto was starting to understand this mature business.

The aging Hokage smiled "Ok. I have just the thing, a C rank mission to the land of waves. A simple escort and protection against bandits and the like, if for whatever reason the mission is compromised, all units are to return to base with or without the client. Everything you need is in this scroll. Akane-San, if you please. Good, now some words of advice. Although this mission will only last a month or so, pack for three months in the field, but pack light, only essential equipment should be taken so watch that ramen stash Naruto. Now if that is all. You are dismissed" Bowing to their leader, Team 7 exited the building. Hayato spoke first.

"Ok, we meet back here at 10:00 hours tomorrow morning to meet the client, now training is cancelled tonight, go home and get some rest, but don't forget to pack for the mission" nodding in agreement, the gennin went their separate ways. Hayato turned to Akane

"So now what Foxy? A quick spar and a dinner before heading in?"

"Only you could turn a spar request into a date" Smirked Akane  
"Not true, Naruto has tried it a couple of times with Sakura" Defended Hayato

"Doesn't count, that gaki is a mini-clone of you in your younger days, so anyway, nin/tai/gen jutsu?"

With a small chuckle, Hayato whipped out a Kunai and blocked Akane's ice senbon.

Ok, there you have it, chapter four. I'm sure Foxy has something to say about it so I'll leave it to her. And as you may have guessed, the wave arc is coming up next, and we may learn a little more about our two mysterious jounin's pasts. Well anyways, its 02:45 in the morning and I'm hungry so Ja Ne.

**Heya peeps! Foxy-sama here! I haven't actually got that much to say (apart from STOP THE COMMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Oh well cya next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Yo. Zero's back and so is chapter 5 (with my lovely beta and friend Foxy-Chan as always)

Aquanano wants me to update twice a week, sorry but I don't write to deadlines, it'll be updated whenever I get round to it. But I will try and make the chapters longer.

_-_-_-_-_-

At 10:00 sharp Squad 7 met up outside the Hokage's office. As usual Sasuke arrived first, leant against the nearest post, and assumed the 'I am mightier than you' stance…and proceeded to fall asleep. Next was Sakura and Naruto who were talking about the mission as well as their senseis' relationship. After being smacked upside the head, Naruto agreed that their older near-clones were not infact, sleeping together.

Five minutes later, the two in question turned up in their usual fiery/icy manor and bickering.

"I swear Noboru. You _ever _do that again and I _will _make sure they never find the body"

growled a red faced Akane, from a mixture of anger and surprisingly, embarrassment.

"C'mon Akane" two pairs of eyebrows were raised at the lack of nickname "You know I didn't mean to. I would never spy on you in the shower! I swear I didn't know you had gone to my bathroom. I woke up to see you not there and assumed you had gone home to get your pack!"

Akane sighed "Fine, just go get the client and we'll do this when we get back"

Sakura let her curiosity get the better of her and, while waiting for Hayato to retrieve the client, decided to ask the now slightly calmer sensei what happened by sending her a curious glance.

"Fine. Last night I stayed at the idiot's house, not unusual since his is easier to get too without disturbing the rest of the residents. After arguing over who gets the bed (the two awake gennin sweatdropped at this behaviour) we both ended up sharing the couch. I woke up first, realised I was still what I wore yesterday, took off the clothes that Baka lent me to go have a shower. As I was getting out the shower he stumbled in and caused me to slip. Of course this meant we ended up in a rather awkward position, me in nothing and him only in his underwear…then the baka had the nerve to deny that he was spying on me _and _said he would never peep on me, am I really that unattractive? Not that I want him to see me like that anyway." She finished defensively, the red in her face returning. Naruto and Sakura were shocked at their sensei's near-confession, but before either said a word, a tiny voice came from next to the still sleeping Sasuke.

"Um, Akane? The client will be down once he's paid the deposit, we'll get the full payment once we get to the destination. But be warned, this guy's drunk so lets not try and have a confrontation okay?"

Emitting a growl that would put Kyuubi to shame, Akane walked past Hayato and over to shake the Uchiha awake.

"That'll be a dinner at somewhere not Ichiraku's thank you" grinned a triumphant Sakura. Naruto merely sighed and made a mental note not to bet against Sakura, it cost him a dinner. On second thoughts, maybe losing but still getting to take his secret love out for dinner (he had stopped asking for dates since they actually became good friends) was worth a smug Sakura for a week or so.

With the Uchiha heir awoken the client exited the building, and while leaning against the doorframe surveyed his protection.

"Well I'm Tazuna, master bridge builder and you don't look like much. I mean what's with the *mfumph*" Two pairs of hands, belonging to Naruto and Sakura slapped across his mouth and brought him down to their level, after some hushed whispering, Tazuna straightened, visibly paler than before.

"Right never mind. Forget I said anything. Let's get going shall we?"

While arguing in hushed tones with the owner of a small boat, the group crowded into the 'bathtub' as Naruto and Sakura named it. Landing quietly on an old, disused jetty they set out once more with only the small talk between the three gennin to break the silence.

A few hours later the little convoy was walking down the road and away from the small jetty when they passed a small puddle, to which Tazuna paid no attention. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while their teachers smirked.

Sakura 'accidently' bumped into Naruto who stumbled and trod right in the 'puddle' causing a muffled sound of irritation. Reacting almost instantly, the three gennin took out their kunai while the two jounin bit their thumbs and began making handseals. Slamming their hands onto the grounds two shouts of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" could be heard and two puffs of smoke obscured them for a moment before they, along with an arctic fox and a grey wolf became visible.

"Right, you two go and make sure they haven't got any friends in the area alright. Go" were the hushed commands given to each animal.

Two figures rose from the puddle, with strange gauntlets with a spiked chain linking them together. Throwing the chain around the two jounin they pulled it tight, shredding the two of them. The gennin could only look on in horror. Retrieving the chain, the two mystery ninjas turned to the gennin and smirked.

"Well well. It seems that Konoha jounin aren't what they used to be" Chuckled one, while the other remained silent. Turning to him, the first then realised the cause of the silence, the two Kunai, one in his forehead and a second in his jugular, courtesy of the blonde and pink gennin. But before he could speak a shout of "Goukakyuu no Jutsu" was heard and the severely burned ninja was also out of the fight.

"Congratulations kids, it seems we have trained you to handle yourselves" spoke Akane who despite her recent dismemberment looked perfectly healthy as she jumped from a tree.

"Kawarmi, not as useless as you might think" smirked Hayato walking out a bush opposite to Akane's tree.

"Hey guys, this ones still alive" Came Naruto's call, drawing attention to the ninja Sasuke burned.

"Intel…Okay folks, we hold here till Smokey wakes up, then we find out who sent them. The demon brothers are rogue chunnin turned mercenaries, expensive ones at that" detailed Hayato.

An couple of minutes or so later the newly dubbed 'Smokey' awoke. Akane spoke first.

"Ok Smokey, who hired you?" Her response was 'Smokey' spitting at her feet

"Bad idea. Your brother is dead, you are screwed no matter what. So may aswell give them up now. So who hired you?" Spoke Sakura, her tone matching Akane's.

Gradually regaining the memory of how he ended up in this situation, the demon brother sighed. "It was Gato; he wants the bridge builder dead. Don't know anything else, its all need to know stuff. So, when do I get cut loose and get to leave? This burn needs a little attention" Hayato looked at him and smiled sadly,

"You know that's not how we operate. All I can do is to offer you a painless fate" Smokey sighed yet again.

"Yeah I suppose your right, and thank you. A painless death is more than I deserve" Akane turned and gave the gennin a kind smile.

"Go. You don't need to see this yet." Nodding the gennin leapt away.

Waiting a little way off, the gennin began talking among themselves. Trying to ignore what was about to happen to their prisoner

"Well this is unexpected. So I guess the drunk lied about the mission requirements right? So now…do we return to Konoha or what?" questioned Sakura. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion, while Sasuke merely 'Hn'ed and shrugged.

The two jounin walked slowly over to the group.

"Okay I got a few questions" Hayato turned to Tazuna and unleashed a gradually increasing level of killer intent as he continued "First. Why did you lie about the mission parameters? Second, why does Gato want you dead? _THIRD, WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT THE MISSION PARAMETRES_? This team is in _NO_ way capable of dealing with a jounin, who is probably already heading to intercept us. And a jounin called Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist no less! Give me one, just ONE good reason why I shouldn't either hand your drunken ass over to Zabuza, or take you back to Konoha and have you charged with being an enemy combatant masquerading as a civilian, which is a war crime! Punishable by _death! _" Oh yes, needless to say Noboru Hayato was not happy at this point in time. First, he was leading a team of gennin on what was now an A-Ranked mission, if not higher; Also his best friend, Tsuki Akane, wasn't talking to him concerning anything other than job related topics.

Tazuna, who to his credit hadn't passed out due to the killing intent, stammered out an answer.

"W…we…well y…you see. Gato r…r…rules Wa…Wave with an, an iron f…fist and this bridge would b…break his grip on the ec….economy around here. No one can afford to pay for a B or higher mi….mission so we had to….lie about the r…rank…."

Akane, also angry but not as much as Hayato, if she wasn't still furious about the bathroom incident she would have asked him what was wrong.

"Team, we're cancelling this mission, there's no way you can take on Zabuza. We should just…"Hayato was interrupted by Sasuke.

"No. An Uchiha never runs. Even from a dangerous opponent, you can *smack*" Sasuke flinched as he was smacked upside the head by Hayato.

"You idiot! Not only would that be a violation of a direct order but Zabuza is in a completely different league to the demon brothers possibly near ANBU level in strength! Plus need I remind you that the brother you attacked was incapacitated, not killed" Growled Hayato. This only made Akane more concerned, not that she cared about him after what he did.

"With all due respect sensei, we accepted this mission. So what if it's dangerous? We're ninjas for crying out loud. Everything is dangerous to us!" The two jounin had long stopped being surprised by Naruto's arguments, yet Sakura and Sasuke always seemed to forget that the dobe wasn't really a dobe. After a few moments of thought, Akane spoke her opinion

"Mini-Baka is right; we can't abandon a mission because it got dangerous and besides with us two here Zabuza doesn't have a hope in hell. Plus we know our gennin can handle chunnin given the correct opportunity…So I'm going to say carry on. Looks like you've been overruled Noboru-San" Sighing in frustration Hayato relented.

"Fine we continue. But when the shit hits the fan (and it will hit it) we cut and run, with or without Tazuna" Pointing at each individual in turn he spoke in a very commanding turn (even Akane flinched with the level of killing intent his 'commanding' tone held)

"I'll take point. Akane; on our six. Naruto, Sakura; flanking positions. You *Pointing to Sasuke* Stay next to the drunk and kill what I tell you to kill. Tazuna! Stick to Sasuke no matter what! From here on out we are in enemy territory, you are under my command. Now move out!"

Okay, there you go. More training in the second chapter after the team meets Zabuza and Haku.

And now for my beta to speak

…

_..._

…

_..._

…

_SO MANY COMMAS!_

_SO MANY CAPITALS!_

_*dead*_

Okay…I should really go resuscitate her…so yeah, cya


	6. Chapter 6

Yo. Zero here and I'm back with Foxy-Chan for what I think it's the quickest update I've done. Nice to see so many reviews ¬_¬ but seriously, if there's anything you want improving you gotta let me know okay? Thanks Crimson Reaver, and I don't like Kakashi, so had him unable to make a new 'White Fang' as it were…The Sasuke idea was cause Foxy seemed to like the idea of neutering the characters (hopefully she wont transfer that practice to me *Shivers*) _Mwahahahaha_

Anyway on with the show.

**Ok, starting from this point I'm pretty much re-writing the whole thing…It was too troublesome to try and continue the way it was.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours on high alert the small convoy was starting to relax when an animal leapt through a bush. However before any of the gennin could attack it Akane held up her hand.

"She's my summon its ok. Kohaku what you got for me? Where is Yoshi?" The gennin's wide-eyed expression reminded the Jounin to teach the kids about summoning on their return. Turning her head the arctic fox now known as Kohaku spoke in a calm, cool voice.

"You have 2 incoming unknown targets Akane-Sama. On your 5'o clock and about 5 miles out, they'll be here in approximately 4 minutes and 22 seconds. Yoshi-San is still tailing them, trying to identify them. What are your orders?" Akane pointed to Hayato and nodded to the fox.

"Noboru-san has assumed command of this unit. As of now you are under his command. So Noboru-san, what's our plan?" Hayato paused for a moment before he began barking out orders again, all the while secretly wondering why Akane was being so submissive. Normally she was the brains of the pair.

"Okay, Kohaku, go regroup with Yoshi. Tazuna, time to stick to Sasuke again. Naruto, Sakura, close in, tight formation. Akane, on me. Sasuke, excluding an exploding Kunai, you stick with Tazuna and don't let him out of your sight. Now, there are two of them which means Zabuza brought a friend so be ready for anything. Speaking of friend, Akane I think 'Mallet-Sama' could do with a playmate?" finishing with a smirk, Hayato looked at Akane.

Akane looked giddy for a moment but before anyone could question it she was back with a neutral expression and had pulled out a scroll. After performing several handsigns a huge ice-blue mallet, the same size as Akane, poofed into existence. Giving it an experimental twirl or two. She turned to Hayato.

"Okay, why don't you give the kiddies their toys? We're going to need them; we already drilled a couple of the basics into them. And while we're at it get yours out." The gennin, who up until now had only been staring at the…Big…Hammer…thing now had to pick their jaws up after hearing those words. Smirking and unsealing another scroll, three sets of weapons poofed into existence like the giant mallet, which Akane was effortlessly twirling around her head.

Grinning at the three, Hayato handed each of the three a weapon.

"Ok, for Sasuke we have a sword," He handed said Uchiha a strange sword that looked like a Katana blade with the bottom of it covered [A/N: think what he has in Shippuden] "Next we have Sakura. A pair of daggers" a quiet 'Arigatou' was his reply as he handed over a pair of matt black daggers, again which seemed like a katana blade, except this time miniaturised with only a tiny gleam of the cutting edge interrupting the dark colour of the daggers.

"And last but not least, a pair of trench knives for Naruto. Just like mine and Asuma's, leader of squad 10. Specially made for wind users like us" and after handing Naruto's pair over, Hayato pulled out a slightly more worn pair and slipped them on.

Re-adjusting their positions, a low whooshing noise caused the two jounin to call out simultaneously.

"Get down!" And with that, the shinobi dived for the deck. Naruto had the forethought to prevent the decapitation of Tazuna as a giant sword swept over their heads and imbedded itself in a tree not far from the group.

A chuckling could be heard, but the voice couldn't be placed.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A giant mallet and a little girl holding it. And look! Three kids and a slightly older kid…give me the bridge builder and nobody gets hurt. Well, almost nobody." Laughter stopped him from continuing. Turning angrily to the source of the laughter he saw the two jounin standing and the gennin on their knees.

"Ah Zabuza. Bout time you got here. Where's your little friend? Your pursuers saw you had a hunter-nin with you. Games up." Akane cut in.

"Oi! Get out that tree you little voyeur! This is a fight, not a spectator sport."

The so-called Mist hunter-nin jumped from the tree Akane had been shouting at.

"So you found out about Zabuza-sama's plan? No matter, your lives will be forfeit soon enough anyway."

With that, the little patience Hayato had been using disappeared. Jumping into the air he quickly formed handseals and shouted "Ikadzuchi no Kiba" _{Lightning Bolt Fang}_ Causing lightning to rain down on where the fake hunter-nin and Zabuza stood, causing them both to jump away in surprise. Taking this as her signal, Akane lifted up her 'Mallet-Sama' and charged at Zabuza, who only just managed to block the oversized blue meat tenderiser before it smashed into his face.

Channelling wind chakra into his trench knives Hayato jumped towards the supposed hunter-nin but in a similar way to Akane and Zabuza, he was blocked just as the blow should have connected but this time it was a weird ice mirror of sorts…figuring it would be a bad idea to go into the dome of these ice mirrors, Hayato called over to Akane, who after ducking a horizontal slash from Zabuza, turned her head.

"Hey Tsuki-San, I need your abilities. It seems our masked companion shares the same love of cold things." Turning her head back to Zabuza she smiled and spoke in a sickly sweet tone,

"Sorry luv. I'll have to hand you over to my comrade there. I got some ice cubes to crush." Back flipping away from Zabuza's sword again, she ducked under a charging Hayato and slammed her hammer into one of the mirrors of the dome, and was shocked to see only a minor crack in the panel. Akane was slightly worried, she had put a fair chunk of her chakra behind that swing, and keeping the ice mallet in one piece took a lot more, she reckoned on 15 minutes before she had to throw in the towel.

"You have got to teach me that after we get out of this, what ya say hun? You got a name?" Smiled Akane. Shocking the hunter nin their face appeared on the mirrors and took of their mask to reveal feminine facial features to the world.

"That would be interesting; it seems you can also use ice jutsu. My name is Haku, but how do you mean 'after we got out of this'?" Akane smiled again, further confusing Haku.

"Well, since you're one of the few mercenaries that actually talk anymore, I figured I could get a chance to ask you why you're a mercenary. Not exactly the chosen profession of many you know." Haku sighed, and threw a handful of senbon. Only to have them deflected by the huge mallet still slung over Akane's shoulder.

"Well as you can see, I have a kekei genkei that allows me to use the light refracted off these ice mirrors to project my image onto these other mirrors. Then using a technique I shall keep to myself, I can jump from mirror to mirror at will." A slight pause as Haku readied another salvo of senbon.

"Which allows me to do…this!" immediately after that statement Akane felt a pain in the back of her leg. Noticing the senbon planted there she grunted, pulled them out and turned to face the new mirror her opponent occupied. Throwing herself forward she used the momentum to swing mallet-sama at the new mirror, again slamming into the surface with more than enough force to crush steel. The mirror again had merely been chipped however. And that blow did more damage to Akane than Haku, with mallet-sama slowly starting to crack and split apart. With a few choice words muttered under her breathe Akane struggled to stay standing, right until the point where another handful of senbon dug into her back.

Hayato meanwhile was busy trying to avoid the oversized cutlery that Zabuza was swinging around like a children's toy, dodging to the side as Zabuza swung down vertically. Hayato dashed forward trying to slash at Zabuza's face. The ex-mist ninja skilfully leant backwards and swung the sword horizontally at Hayato. Jumping up onto the top of the sword itself, Hayato ran along the length of the sword and landed a solid kick to the side of Zabuza's head. Reeling backwards and noticing that he had a either dislocated or broken his jaw, Zabuza spat as best as possible a large amount of blood before hefting up is sword and charging at Hayato. Barely having enough time to dodge before being cleaved in half, the blow he received to his hip from the flat side of the sword slowed him considerably. Deciding that this fight couldn't be drawn out forever, Hayato reached into his pouch and grabbed a block of what looked like ordinary modelling clay. He also grabbed a small metallic cylinder and stuck it into the clay-like material. Charging it with chakra he threw it behind him as he jumped into a tree. Zabuza followed him with his eyes and chuckled.

"I am the master at fighting in fog so thick you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. A tree won't stop me" A chuckling directly ahead of him cause Zabuza to move forwards.

"**Ka-Boom**" was all Hayato said right before a deafening explosion silenced everything around them. Zabuza was right between two chunks of the exploding clay when they went up, effectively knocking him out of the fight.

Haku looked up from her position a little way off. Suddenly breaking off from attacking the gennin and moving towards the fallen Zabuza she formed an ice barrier between them and the Konoha ninja. The barrier was transparent, and all the standing shinobi (comprising of Hayato and Haku) looked at each other until Haku leapt off, holding up Zabuza.

Turning back to his allies, Hayato felt himself feeling faint. Tazuna was stood still, frozen in terror. Sasuke looked like a pin-cushion. Sakura looked to have taken several senbon meant for their client and was sprawled over a burnt orange mass. Naruto, he looked no better than Sasuke, but he was still conscious and was cradling Sakura in his lap. Hayato started to panic, where was Akane? Then he saw her, the melting remains of her mallet lying beside her…Kami he had never seen anyone so pale, or so still, only when they were…No he couldn't think that…Looking to Naruto while walking towards his fallen friend he spoke in a deceptively calm and level voice.

"Naruto, try and make enough clones to carry us all back to Tazuna's house. That drunken bastard better hope I'm out for a long time." Snarling at the drunken fool who had led his team to this, Hayato too blacked out.

Some considerable time (unknown to them, a week had passed) later, Akane woke up and immediately felt strange. And not just the 'I just beaten and turned into a hedgehog' strange. No, despite that being a bad feeling she felt…what was it, safe? No surely not. Not after the pounding she had taken. Then it hit her. Turning she found herself face to face with Hayato, who she could feel had a hold of her around her waist…Then she noticed that she was in her underwear, as was Hayato. Before she could think of something Hayato groaned, tried to sit up, failed, and crashed back onto the bed.

"Gah, where am I? Scratch that, who am I? And what was I drinking last night?"

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood. And think back idiot, you weren't drinking, we passed out from using too much chakra."

Hayato turned his head to find Akane lying next to him. Wearing nothing but a bed sheet and a sports bra. Mentally slapping himself for nearly staring at his team mate and best friend he straightened his face, grogginess suddenly forgotten.

"Look, Akane. We need to talk"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. One redone chapter. Weird clay was C4. What Deidara's C3 is a rip-off of. Now over to Foxy for the usual 'stop the commas' comments. And I'm no good at romance, but I'll give it a shot. Next time, the 'Talk' version_ 2!_

_Oh God please no romance. Especially cheesy romance I just know you'll do_


	7. Chapter 7

Zero here. Back with Foxy for chapter 7. First some reviews.

Tony: What the hell dude? 'Sasame in the same category' what does that even mean?

Sesshomaru's wifey: Thanks, I'm glad I'm doing an okay job at this (Expect Foxy too disagree)

Kira Kitsune: Again, thanks for the positive review. But personally I think NaruSaku is likely to happen, and that's one of my favourite pairings (But Foxy will agree with you, she hates Sakura)

and finally, Tara: Thanks for the review, and the idea. I'll think about that.

Okay, with that out the way time to get this show on the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*Flashback-No-Jutsu*_

"_Gah, where am I? Scratch that, who am I? And what was I drinking last night?" _

"_Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood. And think back idiot, you weren't drinking, we passed out from using too much chakra."_

_Hayato turned his head to find Akane lying next to him. Wearing nothing but a bed sheet and a sports bra. Mentally slapping himself for nearly staring at his team mate and best friend he straightened his face, grogginess suddenly forgotten._

"_Look, Akane. We need to talk"_

_*Flashback-No-Jutsu Kai*_

"Talk about what? Talk about you spying on me? Or how about you then saying I wasn't good enough to be looked at?" Spat a bitter-sounding Akane.

"No! You see this is what we need to talk about. I wasn't spying on you because I had only just woken up. And I said I would never peep on you, not that you weren't good enough to look at. I may be a pervert but not like Jiraiya. I don't spy on women." defended Hayato. Akane didn't look impressed and tried to shift, but due to her exhaustion could barely move, meaning she only succeeded in revealing more of her bare skin. Hayato gulped at seeing more of his her naked teammate.

'Oh Kami why do you hate me?' Akane gave a sound similar to a growl.

"See what I mean? You can't even look at me if I'm not _fully _covered. I know I'm not as attractive as other females but WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Akane was now breathing heavily after screaming her last sentence. Hayato sighed and bowed his head.

"Look. There's nothing wrong with your body. Hell you're beautiful. But your not just 'some hot civilian woman' walking around town, you're Tsuki Akane. My partner and best friend who I see every day. It wouldn't be beneficial to see you as something else. No matter how much I wished otherwise…" Despite whispering the last part Hayato realised that he had just admitted his feelings in front of Akane, who being a highly trained jounin kunoichi may have picked up the line anyway. Raising his head to see Akane's either disgusted or horrified face, he then noticed her staring intently at him, with a calm, neutral expression.

Both teenagers were now staring into each others eyes, ruby red into steel grey. Steel grey into ruby red. Somehow managing to edge her head closer to Hayato's, Akane gave him a quick peck on the lips. Giggling she looked back into Hayato's astonished eyes.

"Well Baka-kun this is a turn of events huh? Explains why you chased off any boys who even looked at me in the wrong tone of voice. I'll let you off with a warning this time. And feel free to admire my, as you put it beautiful, body without me breaking your legs or castrating you. But not while I'm in the shower. Deal?" Hayato chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the end of her nose.

"Sure thing Foxy-Chan. Say, can you channel chakra yet? *Akane nodded* Well that's good. How about we get our little minions to bring us something to eat? I'm starving." Smirking her usual smirk, Akane nodded and channelled her chakra along with Hayato, causing a small burst to be sent through the house to alert the ninja currently there.

Naruto and Sakura, who were currently trying to coax Sasuke into speaking a wider vocabulary (They decided 'Hn' didn't count as speaking) felt the chakra burst and looked at each other then Sasuke, who shrugged, and rushed into their sensei's room.

After supplying Akane with a rather large supply of chocolate, and Hayato with an equally large haul of ramen. The two senseis were talking with their students.

"There's no way Zabuza went down for good so easily. He's still out there and judging by us being out cold for a week, I'd say we have another week before he attacks again. In that time me and Foxy," At this Naruto and Sakura looked between their jounin sensei, before turning back to face each other and smirking.

"Will train you further in handling your weapons, and maybe teach you a few jutsu that can be used in combination with said weapons. Anything you wanna input Foxy-Chan?" Tapping her chin in thought, Akane clicked her fingers and smiled (read: smiled sadistically) at the three gennin.

"How about summoning? We currently hold the fox and the wolf contracts. Naruto and Sasuke could take the wolf, Sakura the fox contract. And before you boys start, fox summons pay more attention to female summoners. No idea why but never as an issue for me. As Baka-Chan can testify I am most certainly a woman." Turning and giving a playful wink at the red-faced Hayato, Akane indicated it was his time to speak.

"Alright, but I think that learning water walking would be most beneficial at the moment. We're mostly surrounded by water for one. Plus summoning is a jounin level technique, so chakra control and you actual chakra levels need work. So summoning may be awhile yet…But we'll have to pass on our contracts at some point, so if you kiddies play nice 'til then, I'm sure something can be arranged."

A few hours later, the two jounin were overseeing their gennins' training while resting on crutches, or Hayato's shoulder if you were a certain fox summoner. Team 7 had managed to find a small pool of water, ideal for water-walking training, especially after the jounin pair had Sasuke demonstrate his newly learned katon jutsu on the pool itself and warming it to around the same temperature as the hottest hotsprings in Konoha. As the gennin warmed up, Akane turned from discussing whatever with Hayato and addressed the rest of their gathering.

"Okay team, remember what we told you. Too much chakra and you'll sending water everywhere and put yourself off balance. Too little and you'll do a pretty good impression of a rock. Now it'll be harder than tree-climbing as this is not only a C ranked training technique, it is also dealing with a liquid that moves underneath you. Ok, Blondie go!"

Carefully, Naruto focused and stepped onto the water, before yelping and disappearing below the surface. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the space their teammate had occupied, to their sensei, back to the spot, and back to their sensei before Naruto jumped out of the pool and landing a little way behind Sakura, slightly steaming and having the colourings of a well boiled lobster. Laughing nervously, Hayato indicated Sakura to go.

Gulping and after a nervous glance at the boiled blond boy behind her, Sakura focused and walked onto the water. Luckily for the girl, she stayed upright and only after 30 seconds did she slowly start to sink, leading her to a similar fate to Naruto. However Sakura's landing after leaping from the water was a little softer, and quite a lot blonder too. Though she only noticed the latter when she found her face less than an inch away from Naruto's…Chuckling nervously Naruto gently rolled them over, stood up and held out a hand for the flustered Sakura, before standing between her and the rest of the group. Motioning one of his clones from the training he ordered it to pass her a towel. Taking the offered lift, Sakura realised to her nor-so-horrified-horror, that she was disappointed that Naruto had backed off instead of closing the rest of the distance between their lips, or staring at her now soaked and very clingy top like the academy perverted idiot one would have. Shaking the feeling and her head, they both looked at Sasuke and smirked, knowing that maybe the heat of the water may actually put some emotion on his face.

To his credit, Sasuke looked unfazed by the boiled fishcake with a side order of roasted cherry blossom and simply hn'ed before attempting the walk. Unfortunately for Naruto and Sakura (and to the two jounin present too) the Uchiha only sank to his shins, before wading around for about twice as long as Sakura…Then succumbing to the heat, he too went for a dip. Re-emerging slowly with his entire face contorted in a look of pain and attempted smugness.

Cheering at the Uchiha finally showing emotion, the two jounin hushed their other two students before explaining their errors. First came Naruto, with Akane explaining,

"Okay, not bad for a first attempt Naruto, am I to understand that you couldn't get the chakra to stay solid, forming the platform that we stand on? *receiving a nod she continued* Thought so. That may be down to your huge chakra reserves, or it could alternatively be related to your condition. Either way I think Baka-Chan has a seal to help. Okay, Sakura. Very good. But your reserves are too low to do this for long at the moment; this leads you to have excellent control…Only training can resolve that honestly. You also seem to be developing something else. Oh Kami it's orange! Nuuuuuuuuuu!" Turning away from the kunoichi clad in one of Naruto's jackets over the top of her mostly undressed body, Sakura seemed perfectly comfortable with the colour. Causing Akane to huddle in a corner with anime tears streaking down her cheeks, and Hayato to chuckle before making a move to get up.

"Look foxy, you know how Sakura feels about being exposed, and Naruto was a gentleman and gave her his jacket, hiding her 'assets' from view. See? We aren't all perverts us guys. Anyway back on subject, Uchiha. Nice work; seems like you don't have control quite as good as Sakura, but you do have a decent control over your average levels of chakra. Keep it up you three. After I give Naruto this seal to help with his huge capacity for chakra, you all should be able to get this in the next day or so. And after awhile, the water will be nice and cool again. Now take 5 then get back out there. I need to go revive Foxy."

Walking over to the non-responsive jounin, Hayato opened a box of chocolates pulled from wherever a ninja would stash chocolate before running them under Akane's nose. Shooting up faster than he could blink, Akane grabbed the box before bolting from the area. Hayato sighed and indicated the gennin to get to work, and trudged off in the direction that his chocolate had vanished to.

Shaking their heads at their senseis' behaviour, and Sasuke muttering "troublesome" under his breathe, the gennin stripped off as much clothing as could be deemed suitable, and began walking onto the pool of cooling water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. I think that's the new longest chapter. I'll had you over briefly to the ever capable Foxy-Chan for the Beta comment. All reviews not yet commented on will be addressed in the next chapter. And Normal service will be resumed hopefully by the end of the week.

_Soppiness! Yuck! As per usual there where many mistakes so I, the ever so great Foxy-sama! fixed up what I could of this pitiful humans errors. _

_Review people or I shall feed you to Cerberus my 3-headed hound from hell!_


	8. Author's Note

Hey. Sorry to all my readers out there, it's been a bit too busy for me to update. First came a sudden flood of homework, then Foxy went on holiday for two weeks…

So I'm just telling you all not to worry, I haven't given up this story yet. But the wave arc will be redone. Hopefully the updated and/or new chapters will be in the next week or two.

Ok, that's all I have to say so I'm out of here.


End file.
